How to Cure an Indignant Kuchiki
by Saltducks11
Summary: Chloe Minamoto was supposed to be helping the young Byakuya fix his anger management issues, at least, that was what Sojun Kuchiki and her Uncle Nobunga had bet on. But, instead, Chloe makes everything worse by embarrassing and later blackmailing Byakuya. Trying to improve the situation, Chloe asks Matsumoto, the teenage relationship expert, for advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters though I really wish I did… sad face. I do own my people though, hee hee. It seems that using Japanese prefixes and whatnot is too complicated for me, so I'm just going to address people as we do in America.

* * *

**Chloe POV**

After just five agonizing minutes of witnessing the horrors of the place, I must admit that the Kuchiki Manor is labyrinth filled with violent buff girls and purple stalkers. It's not that dreamy mansion that I had blissfully imagined about yesterday, while I was out in the lush green fields of the third district.

"Oh there you are. I thought you were right behind me, but when I turned to talk to you, you were gone." I blinked several times and focused my attention on the servant in front of me.

"Oh sorry, Yuki. I think it might take a lot longer for me to get adjusted to living here." I said, picking my words carefully. "That's okay, you will get used to life here easily." She smiled.

"Um, so could you tell me who that girl in the ponytail was back there?" I asked.

"What girl?" Yuki scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I mean, she was swinging the sword so dangerously at me, and she was yelling at me for complimenting her sword work. I just said that 'I never met a girl who could handle a sword so easily.' Then she started chasing me, while trying to slash my body into two. Of course, I can outrun almost anyone except the old fart. Anyway, that murderous chic suddenly decides to snap her fingers, and these purple people appear out of nowhere and tackle me!" Yuki's perplexed look turned to one of pure dread.

"That wasn't a girl. That was young master Byakuya." Yuki whispered.

My jaw dropped. "Is there a way you can show me to my room, while we avoid his wrath?" I asked hopefully, while twiddling my thumbs.

* * *

I looked around the tatami styled room after Yuki had skillfully led me through the maze of a house and left me to have my own time by myself. All of my belongings were already in the room.

The room was tiny, and, hopefully, far away from the ugly Kiwi. Yes, I have decided to call that Kuchiki a kiwi for the weird facial expressions he makes whenever he's mad. It somehow reminds me of uncle's contorted face whenever he eats a sour kiwi. Actually, now that I think about it, Kiwi must have been more upset that I laughed at him after complimenting him. I only thought he wanted to make funny faces at me. I guess not.

My stomach grumbled. The most important thing is to always try to find the food source in a house. That's how you survive. I slowly slid the screen door and peeked through the gap, hoping the Kiwi or his purple minions weren't scouring the hallways for me.

Nobody. I quickly closed my room and happily skipped down the hallway, opening random doorways. In one, I saw a servant pick his nose, while in another a guy was scratching his butt. Oh yeah, this one was Yuki's… "YUKI! I'm hungry now!" I pulled the screen door to see Yuki making out with another Shinigami. Not good. Today just gets better and better. I quickly closed the door and ran.

"Father! Why is that nuisance of a girl in the Kuchiki Manor? I demand an explanation!" Byakuya waved his wooden sword at his father.

"Byakuya! Such insolence! Demonstrate respect for your father!" His mother scolded.

Sōjun Kuchiki chuckled. "I see you have met our guest. Aren't you getting along just fine? I was hoping that I could introduce such a gentle and sweet girl to you at dinner, but I guess my plans are ruined." His father sighed.

Gentle? Sweet? "Explain how such an abomination could be gentle and sweet for not only jeering and calling me weak but also for disarming all of my personal guards!" Byakuya yelled as he pointed his sword at his father's neck.

"Chloe Minamoto is our guest here. Her uncle has asked me to take care of her, while he attends to family affairs. I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect as a member of the Kuchiki family. You see, Nobunga Fujimoto was a close friend of mine and has done numerous favors for me and indirectly, you. In return, you will help uphold the Kuchiki honor by making her feel welcome."Sōjun Kuchiki ordered seriously. "I refuse to associate with that creature." Byakuya stomped angrily out of his father's studies and slammed the screen door shut.

Byakuya's mother looked at her husband with worry. "I hope Nobunga wins his bet." Sojun said as he continued his calligraphy. "You mean the real reason why Chloe is here? Does she even know about the bet?" "Chloe thinks that Nobunga wants her to become the best Shinigami in the Seireitei. You know what Byakuya thinks."

Suddenly the door opened and a panting girl with a long bob slipped through and waited for an angry Byakuya to pass by the room. Chloe turned to see the Head Kuchiki and his wife staring at her. She laughed nervously and waved slightly. "Excuse me." She ran behind the lady of the house and hid behind her.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Byakuya yelled. "Not so loud!" His mother admonished. Chloe peeked at Byakuya's red face.

"Be quiet, Byakuya. Chloe, what did you say to Byakuya?" Chloe widened her eyes and looked straight at the woman.

"I told him that 'I never met a girl who could handle a sword so easily.' I didn't know Byakuya was a boy… Wow, you're beautiful. The woman behind you is also very lovely." Chloe at first pointed at the Head Kuchiki and realized her mistake and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Wait…you're a man…I'm sorry! I didn't mean… I…"

To Chloe's surprise, the man chuckled, put down his brush, and laughed harder. "You remind me so much of Nobunga. I'm sorry my wife and I couldn't meet you when you arrived, but I am Lord Kuchiki, and this is my wife, Lady Kuchiki. I think you've already met my son." Chloe nodded and pretended not to see Byakuya's look of disgust at her.

"Thank you for letting me stay here! I will work hard! Please treat me well! I'm sorry I don't know what to do…" Chloe bowed with her face to the ground, got up, bowed again, and ran out of the room.

"Mother! Father! Are you not going to punish her for being so disrespectful?" Byakuya bellowed. "Chloe was raised in the Rukongai where her Nobunga raised her. Since she lives with us, she will eventually have to learn our traditions and customs. If you wish, you could be in charge of teaching her etiquette." Lord Kuchiki looked sternly at his son.

"I'm sorry for acting disobediently. If you wish for me to teach her the proper Kuchiki manners, it would be my honor to teach her to change her peasant ways." Byakuya said determinedly.

"No, I will have Yuki teach her. For now, I just need you to focus on your studies and to get along with her, since she will be sharing some of your classes." Byakuya's eyes widened. "I have to work with a girl?" Byakuya yelled angrily. The Head Kuchiki massaged his temples, while hoping Nobunga would win his bet.

* * *

**Chloe POV**

I guess dinner wasn't so bad. Everything was really spicy. I think Byakuya was trying hard not to smirk when I accidentally ate a huge glob of wasabi. Maybe it would just be safe to stay in my room for the rest of the day. I probably am the talk of the manor. Calling all the male Kuchikis women, of course… I slapped myself.

Uncle's pigeon suddenly flew through my open window. I stretched out my arm, so it could have a place to perch. I gently dislodged the note tied to its leg.

_How are you doing? I hope you haven't caused Sōjun any problems on your first day, knowing you. Wanted to tell you that I arrived safely. Make me proud. _

I smiled to myself. Yeah I definitely made him proud, at least in making a big fool of myself whenever I meet new people. I dug through my unpacked bags and found my box of calligraphy brushes. I quickly scribbled

_Doing good. Happy to hear you made it. _

He didn't have to know about the mistaking the Kuchikis for women part. I found some string and tied the new note to the pigeon, which was still on my arm.

"Go!" I lifted my arm up, so the pigeon could fly off faster. It clung to my clothes and dug its talons into my skin. I cringed and shook my arm. It stayed. "Urgh! Stupid! Get off! Go to uncle! Come on now. You're making me upset." I pouted. I glared at the animal. It looked indifferently back at me. "Fine…" I rummaged through my bag to find a small piece of bread and stuck it into its beak. "There! Happy now? Get off me!" I screamed. The pigeon happily flapped its wings and soared into the night sky. The idiotic bird.

I gazed out the window to enjoy the soft breeze and to admire the garden at night. Tomorrow would be my first day at school. I wonder how that will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters though I really wish I did… sad face. I do own my people though, hee hee. It seems that using Japanese prefixes and whatnot is too complicated for me, so I'm just going to address people as we do in America.

* * *

I guess my first day of school wasn't that bad. I mean I now know where Shinigami go when they get in trouble by school administrators for being public nuisances. Who knew it would be a stone dungeon underneath the school? I didn't until now.

On the bright side, I'm not in this cell compartment by myself. I'm happy to say that I at least made friends. That girl with the short strawberry blonde hair pouting in the corner is Rangiku Matsumoto. The one with the blonde pigtails kicking the cell door is Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. I've probably been staring out this tiny hole of a window for the past two hours, thinking about my lovely day.

Chloe woke to feel the first rays of sunshine hit her face. She groggily got up and rubbed her eyes and scanned her surroundings. Sometime while Chloe was sleeping, Yuki had laid her school uniform on the ground near the door. After stripping off her silk nightgown, Chloe slowly unfolded each article of clothing and dressed herself.

The door suddenly slid open. Chloe looked up in surprise. "What are you still doing here? School starts in five minutes for you!" Yuki yelled.

Chloe stopped to catch her breath and looked back. She was only two meters away from the boundaries of the Kuchiki residence. "I'm tired." She sat down in the middle of the road to think.

Food carts swerved around her and merchants yelled at her to get out of the street.

Oblivious, Chloe pondered for a minute and continued to talk to herself. "Why didn't I think of it before! I will make Yoruichi proud of me! Good plan!" Chloe said firmly and fist pumped. She shunpoed her way to the school, sliding down rooftops and landing on poles for short breaks to feel the exhilaration of being up so high. She jumped over the school walls and landed lightly on the ground.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to go the school courtyard for the orientation." Chloe said to herself as she glanced at her paper. She continued to walk…into a pole. Chloe grinned to herself and looked around embarrassed. No one saw her.

She arrived at the courtyard to see other Shinigami of all ages finding their assigned seats. "M…M…Where is Minamoto?" She mumbled to herself.

"Found it! Success!" Chloe sat down triumphantly with a goofy grin plastered over her face, happy to be on time for once in her life. She looked at the program. The founder of the school, Genryūsai Yamamoto, was going to give a special speech for first year students. "Maybe I should have been late today." She groaned.

Everyone around her became quiet as a bald man with a long grey beard ascended the platform.

Chloe flipped through the booklet containing the program's schedule. Yamamoto. Introduction of the captains from each squad and their lieutenants. Welcome speeches from some of the noble houses which included Kuchiki, Shihōin, Ukitake, and…WHAT?! Chloe wanted to scream. She reread the characters on the paper. Minamoto. Chloe groaned inwardly. Either she would have to give a random public speech or her worst enemy was going to be smirking at her for thirty minutes on the school platform.

"I founded the Shinigami Academy to train Shinigami to protect the Seireitei with the …" Yamamoto's voice droned on.

"Why are you late?" Yamamoto stopped talking and all the incoming students stared at the late arrival. "Name and reason for being late?" He thundered. The students at the assembly suddenly sat up straighter.

"…Sumiko Fu…chigami." The girl whispered. "Lieutenant, find the girl on the list." Yamamoto ordered. The lieutenant flipped through the papers on his clipboard and asked,

"How do you spell your last name?" The girl widened her eyes. Perhaps she suddenly forgot her last name after seeing Yamamoto's death glare, because the only two letters that came out of her mouth were, "F-U."

Chloe started snickering and she heard the girl next to her inhale sharply, trying to restrain her laughter. "What did you just say to me?" Yamamoto roared. "F-U." Chloe couldn't help it and burst out laughing, while the girl next to her giggled hysterically. Chloe turned to look at the girl who had turned to look at her. Chloe grinned at her and the girl grinned back.

"Hi! I'm Matsumoto! Call me Rangiku!" The strawberry blonde said. "I'm Chloe! Chloe Minamoto!" Back at the platform, Sumiko was led to the office as the next speaker came to the platform to address the crowd.

Captain Aizen quoted the school motto, "Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind."

Then the Captain of the twelfth division Kirio Hikifune came up to address the crowd. "Have you guys seen my lieutenant? She gets lost easily." The worried woman asked the crowd. She received blank stares in return. Rangiku and Chloe exchanged looks of amusement.

Chloe slid down in her chair from embarrassment when the Head Kuchiki kept staring at her as he said, "Remember that every Shinigami must try his utmost to abide to the rules."

Of course Rangiku had to nudge her and grin slyly and ask her, "You guys in a relationship?" All Chloe could do was offer her acquaintance a death glare. Then it was time for the Minamoto family representative to talk to the first years.

Chloe looked in horror as her worst nightmare grabbed the microphone to give her sickening speech while charming the crowd with her fake smile. Chloe shuddered and looked at her in revulsion.

Rangiku studied the pale girl. She had the same amber eyes as Chloe, but unlike Chloe's midnight locks, this girl had magenta hair that turned violet closer to the bottom.

"Hi! I'm your classmate, Kiyomi Minamoto. The Minamoto House wishes the best to all of you." Kiyomi looked right at Chloe and smirked. "What's with her?" Rangiku asked Chloe who stared stone faced back at Kiyomi.

Rangiku watched as Chloe made hand gestures to the ground. Looking closer, there was a pigeon underneath Chloe's foldable chair that was pecking at the bread crumbs from Chloe's bag. While gazing steadily at her nemesis, Chloe made soft cooing noises and snapped her fingers.

"The Minamoto family hopes that none of you will ever turn out to be traitors like my cousin and Aunt – AHHHHHH!" Kiyomi screamed.

A legion of birds had flown over the platform, bombing the girl's pink-purple curls with poop. The entire group of Shinigami gasped, and Chloe wore a triumphant grin. "Was that you?" Rangiku asked, her eyes wide in shock. "Whatever are you talking about?" Chloe replied innocently, smiling sweetly.

Kiyomi glared at Chloe from the stage. "I know it was you, Chloe Minamoto! It disgusts me to know that you have the same last name as me, one you don't deserve!" Kiyomi stomped off the stage and screamed at her servant. "Get me to my hairstyler right now! I don't care if I have class today! I need to get this GAHHHhh! out of my hair!"

Kiyomi pointed at Chloe. "You will pay for this!" Everyone turned to look at Chloe who was now expressionless.

"Everyone is dismissed for lunch." Yamamoto announced. "Chloe Minamoto, can I speak with you?" Chloe nodded her head and continued to look stoically as she made her way to the academy's founder. "Why did Kiyomi Minamoto accuse you of unleashing a flock of pigeons at her?" Yamamoto questioned sternly.

Rangiku had followed Chloe and listened out of curiosity. "She hates me, because I am an illegitimate child, but still a possible candidate to become the next head." Chloe answered.

"Well, did you do it?" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes.

"No." Chloe answered confidently.

"I see. Well, I believe you." The old man said slowly. "But, if I find out otherwise, you will be receiving harsh reprimands." Chloe closed her eyes and looked down. "I understand, sir."

Chloe walked down the steps, turning to walk toward a secluded area. "Oh no you don't, you're eating lunch with me." Rangiku wiggled her finger.

The next thing Chloe knew was that she was being dragged by an overly excited Matsumoto. "One sec, lemme find Gin." "Who's Gin?" Chloe asked in confusion. "He came with me here. Awww! He was just right there! Pooh. Okay let's sit over there."

Rangiku pulled the reluctant Chloe to a shady spot under a tree. "Okay, spit it out. I know you were doing some weird stuff with your fingers and whistling that weird tune." Rangiku demanded. "Uh… It's a family thing, I guess. My uncle and I communicate through pigeons when we're apart. I've spent most of my life training birds to obey me." Chloe said uncomfortably.

"SO it was you! Don't worry. I think that girl is a bee-otch." Rangiku waved her hand. "Awwww thanks!" Chloe smiled. "I think so too!" Chloe sighed in relief. "She always makes my life miserable." Chloe said.

"Is Gin your boyfriend?" Chloe asked. "Uh… no..." Rangiku laughed nervously and blushed deeply.

"Do you like him?" Chloe widened her eyes and stared at the strawberry blonde.

"Of course! He's my childhood friend. Soooooooo, anyway, do you have any boy problems?" Rangiku asked eagerly.

"Yeah…" Chloe looked down.

"Really?! Who is this guy? What's his name? Where does he live? How long have you liked him? What does he look like? Is he cute?" Rangiku interrogated as she shook Chloe's shoulders.

"I just wanna be his friend, but he already hates me. Right when I walked to his house." Chloe pouted.

"Wait. YOU randomly went to your crush's house to confess?" Rangiku's jaw dropped.

Chloe cocked her head in confusion. "Well I guess you can say that I confessed by saying that I've never seen a girl with such great sword work." Chloe said as she looked at the sky and put a finger to her lips.

Rangiku slapped her forehead. "Who is this guy again?" "Byakuya Kuchiki." Chloe said.

"The Byakuya Kuchiki? As in the noble boy Byakuya Kuchiki? As in his father is the Lieutenant of the Sixth division? As in his grandfather is the Captain of the Sixth Division? As in the crazy rich boy? How the heck did you get into the Kuchiki Manor without getting caught? You earn my admiration." Rangiku punched Chloe's arm.

"Actually, I'm living with them. You see, my uncle had to deal with some family drama, so I'm staying with them for right now." Chloe explained.

"You have to take a picture of him and show me how he looks. His dad was super hot! He must be really attractive! Actually, you should just introduce me to him! Oh wait, so that's how come his dad kept looking at you right? Because you guys are family friends? Unless you have some sort of relationship with him!" Rangiku snickered and nudged Chloe.

"Um…no… the thing is… I called him a beautiful lady, and I get into a lot of trouble, so….ah nevermind." Chloe muttered.

"You called him a woman too?!" Rangiku asked, aghast. "Hon, I'll give you some pointers on how to attract attention from the opposite sex! I'm a professional. But I think you should aim for the younger Kuchiki." Rangiku giggled.

"Okay! I don't want Byakuya to hate me. But, Rangiku, I don't have a crush on him." Chloe said.

"Don't deny me! I know you like him! Denial is the first sign of falling in love!" Rangiku winked. "I guess." Chloe shrugged. "But I really don't think…"

"It's settled!" Rangiku shouted. "We'll start your lessons today! My first advice to you is to get on his good side. I always like to ask the guy some personal questions to warm up to him. You should ask Byakuya if your boobs grew bigger. Men are always interested in the woman body. Trust me. I do this all the time." Rangiku nodded knowingly. "I'll show you in the next class." Rangiku offered.

"I guess I can try it." Chloe said hesitantly. "Good girl." Rangiku giggled. The bell chimed, signaling for the Shinigami to transition to the next activity.

* * *

**Hiyori POV**

Hiyori seethed. Not only did she have to lose the map of the idiotic school, she just had to be called a cute little kid by one of the teachers. That and she was late for the orientation to give her speech, which consisted of two words: hi and bye.

Hiyori stopped to look around and noticed a girl with a bob reading a program run into a pole. Hiyori rolled her eyes. She was never that pathetic. Well… until she ran into that same exact pole.

Hiyori roared, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! Why the $#^ %$ did the stupid Yamamoto have to build the useless piece of metal in such a random place?" Hiyori kicked the pole until it fell down.

"Excuse me." Hiyori looked up to see some Shinigami prefects surrounding her. "You're going to have to come with us for destroying public property." The student stated.

"WHAT?! Do you even know who I am? I AM LIEUTENANT SARUGAKI!" The Shinigami studied her blonde pigtails and compared his height with hers.

"Nice try, kid."

Hiyori could not believe it. She reached for her sword but suddenly realized that she had left it at the barracks in her hurry to get to the orientation. The next thing she knew it, the dumba** students had bound her hands together and were leading her to the school dungeon.

* * *

**Training Courtyard**

"We are going to retest all of you here again. As I walk by, I want you to demonstrate the strength of your reiatsu." Captain Aizen yelled.

"I didn't know Captain Aizen was a teacher here." Chloe said to Rangiku.

"Yeah, sometimes he offers a calligraphy class. I heard it's really popular. We should do it!" Rangiku smiled slyly.

"Rangiku Matsumoto. Please show me your reiatsu." The strawberry blonde began to concentrate. Slowly, Rangiku's body emitted a soft white glow.

"Good. Thank you." Rangiku panted and tried to catch her breath after exerting her energy.

"Okay, Chloe Minamoto." Chloe scrunched her eyebrows in concentration as she raised her aura. Captain Aizen looked in surprise at the color.

"Well, what do you know, mine is the same color." Aizen smiled.

Chloe smiled back and asked shyly, "Can I see?" Aizen flared his energy, causing all the students to freeze and gawk at him. Chloe gasped at the deep royal violet spirit particles. Hers was only a pale purple.

"It's been a while, since I've seen a reiatsu like yours. In time, yours will be might even be like mine." He patted her shoulder and leaned to whisper in her ear. "If you wish, I can put you in the top class. You have a lot of potential. But, I have a feeling you wish to be with your friend here?"

Chloe nodded slightly. "Very well." Aizen smiled and walked to the next Shinigami.

"Sooooo, what did he say to you?" Rangiku asked suggestively. "He told me that he was going to put me in your class." Chloe grinned. "Really? Now I can bother you about your love life!" Rangiku squealed. Chloe could feel her sweat drop.

"Wait, look over there!" Rangiku pointed towards Kiyomi. She had come back to class, since she had spent the lunch period cleaning the bird waste from her hair. Next to her was a handsome blonde Shinigami with a defined jaw and a six pack. Matsumoto whistled.

"Let me show you how to do step one." Rangiku winked. Chloe was speechless,

"Wow! You went to the human world? Did you see any hollows?" Kiyomi asked excitedly.

"What do you mean see them? They were all too scared to face me, so I didn't have to look to defeat ten of them all at once." The handsome Shinigami bragged.

"You are so amazing!" Kiyomi praised.

Rangiku walked past the couple and complained, "These melons make it so hard to exercise." Rangiku pretended to trip and fall. The Shinigami turned to look at Rangiku.

To Kiyomi's dismay, her companion ran over to help the voluptuous beauty up.

"Let me help you." The Shinigami offered her his hand, which Rangiku gladly took. "What's your name?" The guy asked coolly as he flipped his hair.

"Rangiku Matsumoto. Call me Rangiku." She said flirtatiously.

"I'm Alejandro. A second year. Do you need help concentrating your reiatsu?" He asked.

"I am having a little trouble, since these keep getting in the way." Rangiku squeezed her breasts for emphasis.

"Let's go over there." Alejandro put his arm around Rangiku's shoulders and led her to another part of the courtyard to practice focusing her reiatsu.

Kiyomi stood at her spot flabbergasted. She turned to see Chloe watching who gave her a slight wave and a cheeky grin. Kiyomi glared and walked haughtily towards the office. Chloe shrugged and continued to observe Rangiku demonstrate her skills.

"Okay, so you have to just think about…" Alejandro instructed.

"Why's it not working?" Rangiku pouted.

"Just think…" Alejandro tried.

"You're a fraud! It's not working at all!" Rangiku slapped the Shinigami.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Maybe you should just…" Rangiku ignored him and strode towards Chloe. She turned her back to Alejandro and snickered.

"So that's how you make a man like you and also how you can get rid of one." Rangiku laughed.

Rangiku stopped and studied Chloe's face. "You know, Chloe. You have a pretty face. You should wear makeup to enhance your good looks! But maybe you should practice first before you wear it, so you won't look like a raccoon. I wear a little mascara to make my blue eyes pop. I think you should try using a little eyeliner." Rangiku advised.

"Okay! I'll give it a go later!" Chloe said happily.

A messenger handed two notes to Captain Aizen. He glanced at the papers and called, "Rangiku Matsumoto and Chloe Minamoto! They need you in the front office." Chloe and Matsumoto exchanged looks.

* * *

The two teenagers reached the office and approached a lady with a skull like face. "You are Rangiku Matsumoto and Chloe Minamoto, I presume?" They nodded. "Well, for being off task and for being a public nuisance, you two are going to spend the rest of the day in the school dungeon."

Both of their jaws dropped as the woman quickly handcuffed and gagged both of them. "Bring them away Mrs. Damon!" A squeaky voice ordered. Rangiku and Chloe glowered at Kiyomi who was sitting on the secretary desk and was smirking at them.

"Oof!" The girls landed on the hard stone floor. "I'll call your guardians to pick the three of you up." Mrs. Damon cackled.

Chloe and Rangiku looked around the cell to see a tied up Hiyori. Mrs. Damon took off the gags from the girls. The ghostlike woman slammed the steel door shut and bolted it.

Chloe pushed her chest out a little. Hyori and Rangiku saw a tiny dagger emerge from her top. She then bit the handle and pulled it out of the robe and spit the knife out, causing it to land on the ground. She turned her lowered back to the knife and tried to grab the knife with her tied hands. After successfully balancing the knife to cut through the rope, Chloe untied both Hiyori and Rangiku.

After both girls exhaled sharply, Hiyori yelled, "I call for education reform! Oh… thank you for helping me." Hiyori mumbled. "I'm Chloe and this is Rangiku. You are?" Chloe asked kindly. "Hiyori Sarugaki. Lieutenant Sarugaki."

Matsumoto and Chloe gaped. "You're the missing twelfth division lieutenant!" Rangiku exclaimed and burst out laughing. Hiyori growled and kicked the laughing idiot who ended up contorting her face in pain.

"Since you're a lieutenant, do you wanna get us out of here?" Chloe asked, ignoring Rangiku's whining. "I can't. If you can't tell, this cell suppresses our reiatsu, so I can't destroy this damned place." Hiyori rolled her eyes.

"So we're stuck here until our guardians come?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Well what do you think? I left my zanpakuto back at the twelfth division barracks."

"Great." Rangiku groaned.

* * *

**Author note:** Thankee so much HarunaOno for reviewing! It made me smile a lot and have spontaneous fits of laughter. Anyway, I will try hard to make this story amazing for ya! Feel free to tell me any opinions you have, so I can improve my story! And, I don't know if the guest was you, since it almost had the same exact wording, but thank you whoever you are! You made me smile too! J

Anyway, if you have any concerns, please do tell and review? *nudge nudge, smiles cheesily* Sorry for not updating :( I've been super busy with AP exams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters though I really wish I did… sad face. I do own my people though, hee hee. It seems that using Japanese prefixes and whatnot is too complicated for me, so I'm just going to address people as we do in America.

**A/N:** Thank you **Snowebelle, Esta2000,Hylla, **and **kisawhitedove** for reviewing! Youguys are amazing and deserve applause! *Saltducks11 claps her hands* I really appreciate hearing what you think!

**To the silent majority:** Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys will continue to enjoy this story as much as I do! If not, please do tell me how I can improve! You should check our **Snowebelle's** story too! It's cute! Or **Esta2000**'s or **Hylla**'s! They're really good! Hee hee! I sound like an advertiser… Sorry for not writing for a while… I've been suffering from extreme laziness…

"That would be a disgrace! I refuse to release that crazy thing from the prison cell. It would be more beneficial for her if she stayed there for the rest of her life." Byakuya sniffed.

"Byakuya." The head Kuchiki looked at his son sternly.

"Father, she is going to ruin our family's reputation!" Byakuya whined. "Look what she's done already after only two days!"

Sōjun Kuchiki inhaled slowly. "Just be patient. Nobunga, Chloe's uncle, was worse than this. But he has helped me in many ways. I am sure Chloe will do great things for us in the future."

"But why do I have to be the one to pick her up? We could just send one of the servants," Byakuya complained over the phone.

"I am aware. Wait, what is it father?" the Head Kuchiki asked his captain. Genrei Kuchiki's voice could suddenly be heard booming over the phone.

"Byakuya has promised to come with me this afternoon," Genrei informed his son.

"But father, I wanted to teach Byakuya the intricacies of politics by getting him to persuade the office secretaries to release Chloe," Sōjun sulked.

"That can wait for another day. I will be introducing my grandson to the captains and lieutenants and showing him around the sixth division barracks. You might as well get Chloe out. You knew how to get Nobunga out of trouble when you were a kid, so get his niece out of this mess, too. Okay, Byakuya, I will be at the mansion promptly. Be ready to leave when I arrive." Byakuya heard the click of the phone on the other end, while Sōjun watched in dismay as his captain hung up.

"I didn't want to talk to Mrs. Damon," the head Kuchiki muttered.

Matsumoto looked up groggily as she heard the cell doors unlocking. Gin stood there grinning, twirling the keys around his index finger.

"Heard ya got into a little trouble, huh Rangiku?"

Chloe looked up curiously at the boy. He had platinum blond hair and two slits for eyes. "Rangiku, is that your boyfriend?" she whispered loudly to the strawberry blonde.

Rangiku blushed deeply, while Gin chuckled in amusement. "I…I…" Rangiku stammered.

"So that's where you've been, Hiyori! I've been so worried!" The teenagers turned to see a busty, violet-haired captain. "Hello! I'm Captain Hikifune!" She studied the students' disheveled appearances. "You poor dears! You must all be so tired! You all are welcome to come by the twelfth division barracks for a warm meal anytime! Thank you for watching over Hiyori for me all this time! Come on, Hiyori." Hiyori grumbled as she walked shamefully after her captain, who smiled brightly at Mrs. Damon.

"Chloe? Are you in there?" the head Kuchiki called into the cell.

"I'm here." Chloe waved her hand.

"Didn't I tell you all during the orientation that you should try to abide by the rules?" the Kuchiki asked sternly.

"I did, but my cousin framed me! Although, I did send a whole flock of pigeons to poop on her…but there's no rule saying that my avian friends can't release their stress," Chloe argued back.

"Well, as punishment for your behavior, you will have to treat my son extra nicely tonight," Sōjun decided.

"How do I? He hates me! I tried being nice to him already," Chloe complained.

"Try to be his friend. I know my son is very lonely," the sixth division lieutenant said.

"If he'll even listen to me…" Chloe mumbled to herself.

"Hey, uh, Yuki? Do you know what Byakuya likes?" Chloe asked. "I'm going to try to be nicer to him."

"Well, that's considerate of you." Yuki smiled.

"It's only under the orders of his father," Chloe muttered under her breath.

The servant woman didn't hear Chloe's remark. "I know that young Master Byakuya loves spicy food and bananas," Yuki noted. "And I always see him walking with his parents at night under the cherry blossoms. Now, you need to go take your bath. We have important company coming over from the sixth division."

**Chloe POV**

I held my breath as I plunged into the refreshing waters of the Kuchiki baths. At home, my bathroom consisted of a bucket, pail, and faucet to fill the bucket with water. Oh, and the sun was my towel. Here at the Kuchiki manor, my bathtub was an Olympic-sized swimming pool filled with cherry blossom-scented water. After soaking myself in flowery goodness, I would get a full body massage from ten maids right before each of them would give me a towel.

There was a sudden commotion coming from the hallway outside. "Where are all the servants?! I need to get out of these disgusting clothes right now! An idiot from the sixth division farted within my vicinity and touched me after licking his fingers! The nerve!" Byakuya hollered from the hallway leading to the Kuchiki baths.

All the maids dropped the jewelry and perfumes and oils they were carrying—most likely intended for me—and rushed towards the Kiwi. _Wait…they didn't tell me where my change of clothes was…. Oh gosh!_ I frantically looked around, trying to find any article of clothing to put on before Byakuya walked into the room. I noticed a screen and quickly ran behind it.

"What are all of you doing loitering over there? Prepare my bath!" Byakuya commanded as he walked in. "Hey, you! What are you doing standing over there?" Byakuya glared at me but then looked bewildered. The maids turned and their eyes widened.

I had donned some black robes, the servant uniform in the Kuchiki Manor, and had twisted my hair into a tight bun. Not to mention I had smeared some kohl around my eyes, since Rangiku had suggested that I wear some makeup. I thought Kiwi would recognize me though... I glanced at my reflection and internally screamed. No wonder why he didn't know it was me! I looked like Mrs. Damon! The horror!

_Whatever. Black circles around my eyes won't kill me._ I turned to the maids and calmly suggested, "Let me do his facial. Young Master's father did ask me to personally treat him."

"If my father has ordered it, then you may all go away." Byakuya waved his hand at the other maids, who slowly walked away. They continued turning around after every few steps, probably to make sure I wouldn't sabotage Kiwi's face. "Sheesh. Women are so indecisive," Byakuya complained.

I approached Byakuya, who was lying down on a massage table with his eyes closed. As I neared him, I paused and did a double-take.

"What?" he asked irritably, cracking an eye to see what was taking me so long.

"You have pimples," I said, trying hard to hold in my laughter.

"Shut up! Just get rid of them!" Byakuya scowled.

I smiled to myself. "How was Master's day today?" I asked as I reached for a bowl of water. Strangely, Byakuya relaxed and answered.

"It was alright, I guess. I didn't have to see that stupid girl, Chloe, so I'm happy."

I dipped a towel into the lukewarm water and squeezed out the excess liquid. "Why is that a good thing?" I asked calmly, holding in my anger.

"She annoys me. Why do you keep asking all these nosy questions?" Byakuya opened his eyes to glare at me.

I chuckled uneasily. "It's part of the therapeutic process. By talking about your problems, it relieves stress. Without stress, you can deal with difficult situations with a clear mind," I explained while scratching my nose.

"I see," Byakuya said.

We stayed quiet for fifteen minutes as I cleaned Byakuya's face_._

_Rangiku stopped and studied my face. "You know, Chloe? You have a pretty face. You should wear makeup to enhance your good looks! But maybe you should practice first before you wear it, so you won't look like a raccoon. I wear a little mascara to make my blue eyes pop. I think you should try using a little eyeliner," Rangiku advised. _

_"Okay! I'll give it a go later!" I replied happily._

As I recalled my earlier conversation with Rangiku, I had a sudden idea. I might as well practice applying makeup while I had the chance. With a maniacal grin, I found the makeup box that the servants had left behind. First, I grabbed the foundation and smeared it all over Byakuya's face. Then, I outlined Byakuya's closed eyes with eyeliner and gently brushed some mascara across his long lashes. Finding a pair of tweezers, I plucked his eyebrows and traced them. He must have been used to having his eyebrows reshaped, since he didn't react when I painfully removed the stray hairs. Finally, I swiped bright red lipstick across his lips and patted some color onto his cheeks.

"We need to wait for several minutes for the medication to take effect," I lied as I walked away to find my dirty clothes.

_Ha! Found it!_ Before I had gone into the Kuchiki baths, I'd brought my camera with me, so I could take pictures of the Kuchiki Manor to show Rangiku. I smiled evilly as I turned off the flash on the camera and tucked it into my robes. I quietly snuck up to the now sleeping Byakuya and took pictures of his made-up face. Then I swiftly hid the camera in my robes and snatched a towel to remove Byakuya's makeup with. I scrubbed his face clean and snuck another picture for good measure.

"There! You're all ready for dinner," I said brightly.

Waking, Byakuya looked up at me. "What about my bath?! Wash me!" he demanded.

I laughed nervously. "I'm only here for your facial. I'll call in the maid assigned to wash you." Picking up my school clothes, I made quick strides toward the door. I found all the dismissed maids waiting behind the door, probably worried over the fact that I had attended to the Kiwi. "Oh there you guys are! Go in there and give the young master a bath." I grinned widely and walked towards my room.

"Chloe, we left your ornamental gown in your room to change into," one of the maids whispered in my ear as I passed by.

I smirked. I wasn't done yet. I still needed to help make dinner. Smiling happily, I skipped towards the kitchen.

"Hey, was that a new maid?" Byakuya asked one of the ladies helping him undress.

The woman rubbed her neck. "Yes," she replied with a slight grin.

"Send her to me next time for my facial," Byakuya sniffed. The woman exchanged glances with the other servants.

"Can I help you, Yuki?" Chloe asked as she tapped the older woman. Yuki turned around and screamed.

"Ch-Chloe?" Chloe nodded her head expectantly. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Yuki yelled.

Chloe smiled. "I put makeup on."

"That explains it…" Yuki muttered. "Well, go back! Let the servants quickly do your makeup for you before the dinner. It's almost time!"

"Well, you see…I wanted to cook dinner for Byakuya," Chloe said, twiddling her thumbs.

"NO!" Yuki shouted. "I mean…there's not enough time for you to prepare yourself as well as cook dinner. I'm sorry," she explained nervously.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm just going to make one dish with bananas. I'm going to cut them up and put them nicely on a plate." Chloe smiled innocently.

"Okay…" Yuki said hesitantly. "I guess that's fine. Just cut them quickly." She turned to taste the broth she was boiling. Chloe smiled to herself and went to the storage to find the bananas.

"Did the head Kuchiki hire a new maid?" The chef pointed his ladle at Chloe's back.

Yuki sighed. "That's Chloe. She wants to fix a special dish for the young master Byakuya," she explained, shaking her head. The chef tried to hold in his laughter.

"Ch-Chloe? You mean the guest? Fixing a dish for the young master? She seems to have a very unique dish in mind." The two of them watched as Chloe tossed the peeled bananas into the air and expertly sliced them midair. The cut pieces landed in a perfect arrangement on a plate on her hand. To their surprise, Chloe pulled a bottle of chili out of nowhere and squirted the hot sauce on each banana slice.

"I'm done now! I'm going to go and change, then!" Chloe exclaimed as she turned towards Yuki and the cook.

The cook chuckled. "You should help me with my dishes. I need someone as talented as you in my kitchen." To this day, the cook has always regretted saying those words, but the consequences of his actions will be told another day.

"Father, let me introduce you to Nobunga's niece, Chloe," the Head Kuchiki said pleasantly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Chloe replied politely and offered her hand to the captain of the sixth division. Ginrei Kuchiki narrowed his eyes and stared at her hand.

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir,"Nobunga said politely. Ginrei grasped the boy's hand and shook it. Suddenly, the boy pulled the captain into the table of food. _

_"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Ginrei yelled. _

_"Sorry, my pants split when I stood up. I forgot I was still holding your hand when I reached to keep my pants up," Nobunga said sheepishly._

Ginrei studied his opponent's face. She didn't wear any makeup. Strange. All the girls that normally followed his grandson always tried to be more presentable. Unlike Nobunga's face, her face truly exuded innocence.

Chloe looked expectantly at Ginrei Kuchiki. He sighed and shook her hand. They both sat back down. Nothing bad happened. Ginrei sighed in relief. Sōjun Kuchiki leaned toward his father's ear and whispered, "See, nothing to worry about."

After everyone had finished the main dishes, Chloe stood up and nodded her head at Yuki, who went into the kitchen. "As an apology for my recent behavior, I have made Byakuya one of my special dishes," Chloe announced.

Genrei raised an eyebrow, while Sōjun smiled encouragingly. Yuki placed the bananas in front of Byakuya, who eyed them with suspicion.

"Try one!" Chloe said enthusiastically.

Feeling his father's glare, Byakuya cautiously popped one into his mouth. It was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted. "It's edible," he quietly stated. Chloe beamed.

That night, Byakuya suffered from the worst case of diarrhea in his life.

"WHAT?!" Rangiku screamed. Chloe and Rangiku were sitting under a tree at the academy during break time. "You got pictures of Byakuya?! Not to mention pictures of him wearing makeup?! If we sell these, we can get rich!" Rangiku flipped through the photos and ogled them. "What's THIS?!" Rangiku waved a picture of closeup pimples at Chloe.

"Why, those are his highness's lovely carbuncles," Chloe answered snobbishly. They both cracked up. The other Shinigami students stopped to stare at the two guffawing teenagers.

"I need more bras. I keep outgrowing mine," Rangiku whined. "Do you want to use the money to buy new bras for me?" she asked evilly, nudging Chloe.

"That bastard told me that he hated me when I was doing his facial," Chloe muttered. Turning to Rangiku, she announced, "I have a better idea. I need to get my revenge on that prick. Let's use these photos to blackmail him into doing things that we want." Chloe smiled maliciously. "Maybe he can come and help us choose our bras? And while he's at it, maybe pay for all of them?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters though I really wish I did… sad face. I do own my people though, hee hee. It seems that using Japanese prefixes and whatnot is too complicated for me, so I'm just going to address people as we do in America.

**A/N: **Hiiiiii… I'm alive. I've been so lazy. Sorry… Thank you so much **foxxery** and **CrimsonNight41**! And hello very recent **guest**! You motivated me to get off my lazy bottom! Thanks! You guys are all awesome!

* * *

_Byakuya walked down the corridors of the barracks. _

_"__What do you want from me?"Byakuya asked as he turned to glare at Captain Gin Ichimaru and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. _

_"__After hearing that your sister will be executed, is the Captain of the Sixth Division sad and depressed?" Gin taunted. _

_"__This has nothing to do with you guys."Byakuya calmly retorted. _

_Byakuya knew why Gin was being such a nuisance. Since they had both suffered a Chloe misadventure, somehow that gave Gin the right to tease him to no end. _

_Byakuya painfully remembered that day…_

* * *

"You have two options. Option number one is that you go with me and Rangiku to buy clothes and to treat us to unlimited amounts of food. You're rich anyway. Option two is to not do that and then face having your pimply made up face printed on the front page of the Seireitei newspaper." Chloe grinned from ear to ear.

Byakuya's eyes widened in horror as Chloe dangled a photo of his sleeping face in front of him.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Byakuya demanded.

"Oh… I just randomly walked into the bathes to get my discarded robes. I just saw you lying on a table in there, and I took a picture of you." Chloe looked at Byakuya innocently.

As she finished her sentence, Byakuya used his sword to slice the picture into shreds.

"Silly Kiwi! I obviously made copies!" Chloe giggled and started pulling more photos out of her robes and skipped around, throwing them like confetti at Byakuya.

"Fine." Byakuya snarled in frustration.

Chloe did her victory dance and spun around Byakuya. "Yay, yay, YAY!"

* * *

**In the human world**

"I cannot believe that you managed to get him to do this! I mean it's already crazy that he agreed to buy clothes for us but to actually convince him to let us go shopping in the human world?! Truly amazing." Rangiku whispered into Chloe's ear. Byakuya and Gin were trailing behind them.

"Are you saying that you doubted my awesomeness? How could you?" Chloe gasped and flipped her hair.

"Wait that shop is perfect!" Rangiku exclaimed as she pointed to the Victoria's Secret sign. She dragged Chloe into the shop.

"Where'd they go?" Gin asked Byakuya. Byakuya closed his eyes rubbed his temples.

"…I sense their reiatsus in…THAT shop." Byakuya was appalled to see that his finger was pointing toward the bra store.

"Try these ones on." Rangiku handed a frilly bra with matching underwear to Chloe. She pushed Chloe into the closest dressing room. "I'll wait out here." Rangiku leaned against the wall with her arms folded.

"How does it look?" Chloe emerged from the room and turned to face Rangiku.

A mischievous grin appeared on Rangiku's face. "Maybe you should ask Byakuya if it's appropriate to wear in the manor. I know his parents are more on the conservative side."

"Okay. Let me take it off first, so I can show it to him." Chloe quickly walked back into the room and reached to unlatch the buckles.

"NO!" Rangiku yelled. "I mean. Just ask him to look at you right now. As a Kuchiki, he should know what clothes you can wear. Make sure to walk like a model and ask him if you're boobs have grown. It will help your relationship with him. Trust me."

"Okay." Chloe strode confidently around the store to find Byakuya and Gin. Rangiku giggled as she walked behind Chloe.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was facing the most humiliating experience of his life. The clerks kept following him around, asking him if he wanted to buy bras for a special someone. Gin watched in amusement at Byakuya's distress.

"Hey, look at these!" Gin pointed to J-cup sized bras on one of the mannequins and snickered. Byakuya facepalmed.

"Would you like to touch it? This one is softer, but this one has more lace." The female clerk approached them, smiling knowingly.

"NO! DO YOU THINK I NEED TO WEAR BRAS? I'M JUST WAITING FOR A STUPID BRAINLESS TWIT WHO ALWAYS MAKES MY LIFE MISERABLE!" Byakuya shouted.

"Well let me know if you need any help. I can also help you measure your size." The woman noted and looked down at Byakuya's chest.

Byakuya also looked down at his flat chest in confusion, while Gin turned around to hide his laughing face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET ME FITTED?! I'M A GUY!" Byakuya seethed.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I thought you were a girl trying to cosplay for a male anime character!" She covered her mouth in shock.

"See ya! We're going to wait outside the store." Gin said to the woman as he started to pull a fuming Byakuya out of Victoria's Secret.

"Byakuya, are these suitable undergarments to wear at the Kuchiki Manor?" Chloe asked boldly before the two managed to get out of the store.

Byakuya and Gin looked up in shock to see a scantily clad Chloe. Gin glanced at Rangiku and made eye contact with her. Both tried to hold in their laughter, failing miserably.

"Well? What do you think? And, hey, do you think my boobs have grown?" Chloe squeezed her boobs for emphasis, just as Rangiku taught her.

"WHAT?! NO! That is NOT acceptable! Put on clothes! Go back in there!" Byakuya pushed a startled Chloe back into the dressing rooms shut the door behind her.

He sprinted out of the store and found a bench outside the shop and sat down with a huff, folding his arms and blushing furiously.

"So…did you like what you saw?" Gin teased as he sat next to Byakuya.

"Shut up!" Byakuya looked in a different direction.

"Byakuya! Can you give me your wallet?" Chloe asked. She had changed back into her normal clothes to the relief of the young noble.

"No, I don't trust you and your stupid antics." Byakuya glowered.

"Are you sure? I don't think you want to walk back in there?" Chloe gestured toward the bra shop.

Byakuya grumbled and handed her a wad of twenty dollar bills. Gin chuckled, while Rangiku sat down next to him.

"Oh, Chloe, remember to get the bras that I left in the dressing room, while you were trying on yours!" Rangiku shouted. Chloe nodded as she reentered the store.

"Is that all you want for today? Your little group is so cute! Were you guys dressing up for the Anime Expo?" The cashier gushed.

Chloe gave her a puzzled look for several seconds.

"Nevermind. There you go! Thank you for coming today!" the woman yelled at Chloe.

Seeing Chloe exit the store, Byakuya used his flash steps to get out of the revolting commoner mall. Once she and the others had caught up to him, Byakuya stated, "Next time, if you want clothes, just ask the tailors at the mansion. Such places like these are so distasteful." Byakuya scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Okay!" Chloe happily replied. "Don't mind if I do!"

* * *

The four Shinigami were going back to the portal to get back to the Seireitei. Chloe's stomach grumbled. "Byakuya…" She pulled the sleeve of his robe.

"What?!" Byakuya answered back in annoyance and yanked his sleeve out of Chloe's grasp.

"I'm hungry. Could we please go to one of the restaurants in the Seiteirei to get some food?" Chloe pleaded.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid!" Byakuya yelled.

"Okay!" Chloe smiled. Gin and Rangiku exchanged amused looks.

"Let's go to this place! It looks new! The Golden Dragon Restaurant." Chloe read the sign and skipped happily towards it and dragged a Rangiku with her.

Byakuya shook his head and sighed. Gin opened the gold restaurant door for the young Kuchiki "After you." Byakuya walked in with Gin following in suit.

"Give me ramen. Lots of ramen. All the different types of sushi you sell here. Oh and ten gallons of ice cream." Chloe ordered the waiter.

"Dried persimmons and sake." Rangiku smiled.

"Same." Gin said.

"I refuse to eat peasant food." Byakuya stated.

Chloe frowned. "He wants bananas and the spiciest item you have on your menu."

"Is that all for today?" The waiter asked politely.

"Yeah!" Chloe smiled.

"I will not pay for this food." Byakuya said obstinately. Chloe frowned and gave him a depressed look. "I don't care." Byakuya looked away.

Chloe glanced over at Rangiku and mouthed "Plan B" at her. Rangiku gave her a thumbs up. Gin just smiled.

The waiter started placing several bottles of sake, dried persimmons, and ice cream in front of the teenagers. Chloe grabbed a gallon and started eating it. The other three Shinigami watched in awe as Chloe finished the carton and grabbed the next one. "What?" Chloe asked between swallows.

When the sushi came out, Chloe snatched each piece and placed a spoonful of ice cream on it before eating it. She sipped some of the sake.

"Hey Gin, wanna tell me all the bad things about Rangiku?" Chloe asked

"I want to hear this too." Rangiku glared at Gin.

"First, she drinks and eats too much. It's lucky that she isn't fat either. She's too lazy. She takes advantage of others to get what she wants. You shouldn't be around gals like her." Gin smiled.

Chloe laughed and choked on her food.

"How dare you say that?! I thought you were always going to stick by my side no matter what, but you just made fun of me!" Rangiku pointed her fork at Gin and started chugging a bottle of sake. "And Chloe! I thought we were friends! Why'd you betray meeeee?" Rangiku slammed the empty sake bottle onto the table and opened a new one.

"Byakuya! Tell us all the bad things Chloe has done." Rangiku yelled. Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "That annoying and disgusting commoner has no manners. She is a useless creature living in my manor. She uses underhanded methods to get what she wants including blackmailing someone who has graciously offered her some hospitality and –"

"HEY! It wasn't you who invited me to live here! It was your father! And I don't think you own the manor. Do you pay taxes?" Chloe interjected and started drinking more sake.

"The Kuchiki property will be mine. I will inherit it." Byakuya stated.

"How pathetic. You nobles can just flick your finger, and you'll get whatever you want. You don't need to work hard or go through hardship to get what you want. You people make me sick. Then nobles are too wimpy to do anything unless their parents force them. They're lazy people whose existences should be wiped off the face of the Seireitei." Chloe said disdainfully. "I bet you can't even drink an entire bottle of sake, because your parents told you not to."

"I will show you, you ungrateful wretch!" Byakuya shouted and grabbed a bottle from the table.

"Gin! How could you? I thought you loved me!" Rangiku raised her sake bottle and attempted to hit Gin with it. Gin dodged, while the shattered pieces of glass fell on the ground. Rangiku grabbed some of the sushi and threw it at Chloe. "Traitor! You're not my friend!"

Chloe jumped and caught the pieces in her mouth and spit them at Byakuya who was wiped out from trying to drink the entire bottle of sake.

People left their tables to avoid the chaos, while the restaurant manager paled at the sight of seeing his customers abandoning their food to avoid the fight between the raucous teenagers.

"You wanna go? You WANNA GO?!" Chloe challenged Rangiku.

Rangiku giggled. "With you? Hahahahahahahaha! Please, I bet your little fists won't even touch me. Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!" Rangiku chose rock, while Chloe put out paper.

"Why you!" Rangiku seethed. "HA! I will win at a game of rock-paper-scissors any day!" Chloe yelled and ran out of the restaurant. "That is, if you can catch me!"

Rangiku sprinted out of the restaurant. "Sorry, I need to make sure they don't cause any trouble in the Seireitei, since they're both so drunk." Gin said to a waitress and carried the unconscious Byakuya out of the building.

* * *

Chloe and Rangiku panted in the meadows of the third district. They looked at each other and giggled. "Wow Chloe! Plan B worked out really well! We didn't have to pay for the food at all!"

"My uncle taught me his tactics in case me and my friends didn't have enough money to pay the bill." Chloe scratched her head and smiled.

Gin appeared over a hill carrying Byakuya on his back. "Ew, he reeks of sake." Chloe pinched her nose.

* * *

**Kuchiki Manors**

"C-Chloe? What happened?!" Lady Kuchiki screamed. The robes of the four teenagers were in tatters.

"Byakuya was so brave. There were these thugs that confronted us when we were in the Rukongai, and they threatened to beat us up unless we had a drinking contest with them. Of course, Byakuya won, so they let us go." Chloe said guiltily.

"My Byakuya?" Lady Kuchiki asked in shock.

"Yeah, please don't punish him. He saved us all." Chloe pleaded and put her hands together. Rangiku and Gin nodded behind her.

"I never knew my son was that selfless. I'm so proud. Next time, you guys need to be more careful. You never know who you'll meet in the Rukongai. Chloe, you and Byakuya are to not go to the Rukongai for the rest of the week." The woman lightly reprimanded. "Before that let the servants replace all of your clothes.

"Okay!" Chloe grinned.

* * *

**One week later**

_"__The newly opened restaurant The Golden Dragon, owned by the Minamoto family, has been shut down. According to the manager, after a brawl occurred in the restaurant, customers stopped dining at The Golden Dragon, because they feared their safety. Local Shinigami have also offered poor reviews of the restaurant, saying that all their food tasted like sushi and sake."_

Chloe smirked at the Seireitei newspaper. She had gotten the ultimate revenge on her lovely cousin, Kiyomi Minamoto.


End file.
